pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Slender vs Jeff the Killer
Jeff wybiegł ze swojej kryjówki. Był to stary zniszczony budynek w środku lasu. Nie wiem czy Jeff zabił lokatorów tego domu czy nie. Nie było to ważne. Śledziłem go. Ciekaw byłem dokąd pójdzie. Szedłem za nim najciszej jak mogłem. Wiedziałem, że Jeff ma wyczulone zmysły w tym słuch. W ręku trzymałem zapalniczkę – starą pamiątkę po psycholu. Podążałem jego śladem. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się. Myślałem, że się domyślił, że ktoś go śledzi. Jak zwykle myliłem się. Jeff zerwał jakąś kartkę z drzewa. - Co to za kartka? – zapytałem w myślach samego siebie. Jeff przeczytał ją i wyrzucił. Podążając za nim mogłem podnieść tą kartkę i przeczytać. Tak też zrobiłem. Pierwsze co się rzucało w oczy było to, że na tej kartce była krew. Nie przejmowałem się tym. Na pewno zostawił ją na niej Jeff. Przeczytałem ją. Na skrawku papieru można było dostrzec litery. Musiałem się wysilić, żeby przeczytać napis na kartce. Był na niej napis: Can’t Run. Od razu skojarzyło mi się to ze Slendermanem. Nie byłem pewien czy w niego wierzę ale pomyślałem, że prawie nikt nie wierzy w Jeffa, w Jane i we mnie a my istniejemy. Po tym co mnie spotkało nic mnie już nie dziwi. Po chwili zorientowałem się, że zostałem daleko w tyle. Nadrobiłem zaległości cichym biegiem. Jeff co chwila się oglądał. Ale nie było to z mojego powodu. Byłem za cichy i za daleko Jeffa. Po chwili zabójca zatrzymał się. Nie mogłem dostrzec z jakiego powodu. Wydawało mi się, że ktoś wysoki stoi nad nim ale mogło to być drzewo. Rozsądek podpowiadał mi żeby utrzymywać bezpieczną odległość ale ciekawość zwyciężyła. Podszedłem bliżej i po chwili moim oczom ukazała się cała scena. - Slenderman… - pomyślałem - a jakże… Byłem na tyle blisko żeby dosłyszeć treść rozmowy. - Witam panie Woods – powiedział Slenderman – znowu się spotykamy -Czemu nie jesteś piękny? – zapytał się Slendermana Jeff – przecież zadbałem o to - Panie Woods – powiedział Slenderman – niech pan wymyśli coś nowego bo to zaczyna się robić nudne - Biała skóra… - zaczął Jeff – wystarczy uśmieszek, oczka i będziesz piękny! - Dosyć tego! - Piękna nigdy dosyć – powiedział Jeff Slender man vs jeff the killer by fleur drae-d5jp60o.jpg - Nie przyszedłem tu na pogaduszki Panie Woods – powiedział podirytowany Slenderman - Wiem – powiedział Jeff – przyszedłeś na make up - Pokojowo się nie dało –westchnął Slenderman Z pleców Slendera zaczęły wyrastać czarne macki które zaczęły oplątywać Jeffa. Zabójca zaczął po kolei je ścinać. Slender rozciągnął swoje kończyny i chwycił Jeffa za szyję i przyciągnął do siebie. Psychol wyciągnął butelkę wódki z jego głębokiej kieszeni. - To się nie uda Panie Woods – powiedział Slender Jeff się go nie słuchał i rozbił wódkę na Slendermanie. Bardzo mała odległość dzieląca Slendera od Jeffa sprawiła, że zabójca także stał się mokry od alkoholu. Jeff wyrwał się z ucisku Slendera i zapalił zapalniczkę. - Wydajesz mi się nieco nie twarzowy – zaśmiał się Jeff i rzucił w Slendermana zapalniczką W chwili kiedy zapalniczka miała dotknąć człowieka bez twarzy, Slender zniknął, a zapalniczka zgasła. Jeff rozglądał się. Musiałem szybko się schować za drzewem żeby mnie nie zauważył. Po chwili Slenderman pojawił się za plecami Jeffa. Morderca odwrócił się i odskoczył i zaraz potem w furii pokonał odległość dzielącą go od Slendera i zaczął ciąć na oślep ciągle odrastające z pleców człowieka bez twarzy macki. Klaszcząc wyszedłem zza drzewa. Dwa potwory jak na sygnał odwrócili się - Ładna walka – powiedziałem – brawo - Kim ty jesteś? - zapytał się mnie Slender - Liu?! – zapytał zdziwiony Jeff - Szedłem za tobą- zacząłem -żeby Ci oddać ci twoją zapalniczkę - Tobą się zajmę później – warknął Slender – najpierw zabiję jego – dokończył Slender i złapał Jeffa za szyję - Później? – zapytałem się i zapaliłem zapalniczkę- dla was nie ma żadnego później - Liu… - co ty zamierzasz zrobić?- zapytał się mnie trzymany przez SlenderMana Jeff - Panie Woods – prosił Slender – Ja panu nic nie zrobiłem - Jesteś zły to mi wystarcza – powiedziałem – o i dla Jeffa przesyłam GORĄCE pozdrowienia od Jane - Liu – prosił Jeff – dzięki mnie jesteś piękny - A ten ciągle swoje… - westchąłem – zwracam – dokończyłem i rzuciłem zapalniczką w Jeffa który był trzymany przez Slendera. Zapalili się. Odszedłem wiedząc, że ich nie zabiłem. Wiedziałem, że teraz nie zginą. Jeszcze nie. Chciałem, żeby czuli do mnie szacunek. Żeby wiedzieli, że nie jestem pionkiem na szachownicy, który można sobie cholernie łatwo zbić z planszy. Wyszedłem z lasu. Już świtało. Widziałem helikopter straży pożarnej który gasił płonący las. Przy drzewie ujrzałem skrawek papieru. Zerwałem go. Za tym kawałkiem papieru było ogłoszenie w związku z zaginięciem dziewczynki. Spojrzałem na zerwany skrawek. Dojrzałem na nim napis : Thank You. Uśmiechnąłem się. Zrobiłem dziś coś dobrego. ___________________________________________________________________________ ( Liu the Anonymous) - http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Historia_Liu_-_brata_Jeffa ___________________________________________________________________________ Kemsyt - naciśnięcie tego przycisku spowoduje namierzenie twojego domu przez Jeffa Kategoria:Walka Kategoria:Horror